


This is Home

by Asgardsrevengers



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bodhi Rook Centric, Other, and find people to call family, and possibly through The Return of the Jedi, bodhi learns what it means to have a home, starts right before The Empire Strikes Back and continues through the film
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardsrevengers/pseuds/Asgardsrevengers
Summary: After the Death Star is destroyed, the Rogue One crew all go their separate ways. Jyn, Cassian, and K-2SO leave for Wobani, Baze and Chirrut travel to NaJedha to revive their orphanage, and Bodhi joins the Resistance as a Rebel pilot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this fic focuses mainly on Bodhi, and while there are other main characters and relationships, the fic centers around Bodhi. (Also there will be a relationship including Bodhi, but I'm not putting it in the tags just because it's not the central part of the fic and is less important to the overall story.)

Goodbyes weren’t uncommon in war. People died all the time, it was just the price of fighting, on either side. 

Bodhi never had trouble saying goodbye. He’d never really gotten close enough to anyone for it to actually hurt when he was forced to say a premature goodbye. But, with his friend’s arms wrapped around him, he felt tears slipping down his face. 

Jyn, Cassian, and K-2SO were leaving to assist the Imperial labor camp turned Rebel base on Wobani. Baze and Chirrut planned to travel to NaJedha, the planet which the moon Jedha formerly belonged to. Thousands of Jedha’s civilians had fled to NaJedha during the destruction of Jedha, and Baze and Chirrut spoke of reviving the orphanages that had kept hundreds of children safe on Jedha. 

Bodhi knew his place wasn’t on Wobani or NaJedha, and definitely not back with the Empire. He knew his place was inside a Rebel ship, fighting for the cause he now so deeply believed in.

Even with clarity about his future in the Rebellion, saying goodbye to his friends was much harder than he’d thought. 

“We’ll see each other again, my friend,” Cassian had said, gripping Bodhi’s shoulder. “I know it.”

Bodhi knew not to hold out too much hope. This war took lives everyday, and even if they survived, they were planets apart. There was a good chance they might never see one another again. 

Despite his doubts, Bodhi nodded his head. 

“We will,” he promises, patting Cassian on the arm. He turns towards Jyn, trying not to let his emotions become apparent. Jyn smiles sadly and hugs Bodhi one last time. 

“Be safe,” she says into his ear. He nods his head. 

“You too.”

They part, and Jyn holds onto his arms. “The Rebellion truly would have been doomed without you. You’re a brave man, and we’re lucky to have you on our side.”

“Take care of yourself, Jyn.”

She nods her head and slowly lets go of his arms. “I will.”

Baze rests a gentle hand on Bodhi’s shoulder, and Bodhi turns to embrace both Baze and Chirrut. 

“Good luck on NaJedha.”

Chirrut nods his head solemnly. “Thank you. Your assistance with retrieving the Death Star plans will not soon be forgotten.”

“Nor will yours,” Bodhi says. Baze engulfs Bodhi in a tight hug. Bodhi chuckles stiffly and hugs him back. 

“Stay safe out there. The Empire is still powerful.”

“I know.” Bodhi pulls back and holds onto Baze’s shoulders. “I’ll miss you.” He looks around at all of his friends. “I’ll miss you all.”

“Our paths will cross again,” Cassian says. “Where did they station you?”

Bodhi smiles apprehensively. “Hoth.”

  
  


After several more tearful goodbyes, Bodhi boards his ship. He waves to his friends from the window before taking off into hyperspace. 

When he comes out of hyperspace, the planet Hoth stands before him. He can just barely make out the Rebel base hidden in the snowy caves. 

“Come in command center, this is Bodhi Rook requesting landing access to the main hanger.”

Static noise cuts in and out of his earpiece before a woman’s voice says, “What’s your call sign, pilot?”

Bodhi smiles a small, nostalgic smile. “Rogue One.”

There’s a second of silence before the woman speaks again. “Rogue One, you’re cleared for landing on platform Seven two three.”

Bodhi flies down, landing with ease on the designated platform. He shuts down the controls and takes a breath as he climbs down from the ship. 

A beautiful woman with a braided crown atop her head is standing in the hanger. She greets Bodhi with a warm smile. 

“You’re the pilot?” she asks. Bodhi swallows and nods his head. 

“Yes.”

The woman smiles wider. “I was hoping I would get the pleasure of meeting you in person.” She extends her hand and Bodhi shakes it. “I’m Leia.”

Bodhi’s eyes widen. He begins lowering to his knees, but Leia stops him with a friendly chuckle. 

“There’s no need for that. We’re equals here.”

He stands back to full height and clears his throat. “It’s nice to meet you, Princess.”

“Leia is just fine,” she says with a warm smile and a sparkle in her eyes. “It’s I who should should be in awe of meeting you. You risked everything to get the plans to The Rebellion.”

“I was only doing what I knew was right.”

Leia smiles and squeezes Bodhi’s hands. “That’s why you belong with The Rebellion.” She gently drops Bodhi’s hands. “I’m sorry, you’ve saved The Rebellion and I don’t even know your name.”

“Bodhi Rook,” he says. “It’s an honor to serve with you, Princess Leia.”

The Princess smiles. “And it’s an honor to meet you, Bodhi.” She gestures towards the hanger doors. “Let me show you around base.”

He nods his head and follows her through the doors. 

First, she shows him to his quarters. It’s a small square room with one other bed. Much better than the cramped rooms on Imperial bases with four or five cots. 

After he set his things on his bed, Leia showed him around the base. They ended up back in the hanger an hour later. 

“Oh, there’s someone I want you to meet!” Leia says as she leads Bodhi to a dirty A-Wing. A blond pilot in an orange jumpsuit is inside. 

“Luke, come down here,” Leia says. Bodhi almost does a double take. He stares up as Luke pulls off his helmet and climbs down from his plane, jumping down the last step. 

“Hey, I’m Luke,” he says with a wide smile. Bodhi has to clear his throat before speaking.”

“Bodhi Rook.”

“It’s good to meet you.” Luke claps Bodhi on the shoulder. “I hear you’re a pilot too. I’d love to have you fly in my fleet after what you did for The Rebellion.”

“I can’t take much of the credit, but I’d be honored to fly under your command.”

“Are you kidding?” Luke asks. “Leia told me what you and the others did to get us those plans. You’re all heroes.”

Bodhi lowers his head. “Thank you.”

Leia gently touches Bodhi’s arm and he turns towards her. “Luke here is about to go out to scout the area. Since this is a new base, we have to assure there are no dangerous life forms lurking around.”

Bodhi nods his head. He would have offered to help, but he suspected they only stationed him here because of his piloting skills. 

“Good luck,” he says to Luke, who in turn offers a warm smile. 

“Thanks.” Luke takes off towards the door, hollering to another pilot named Biggs. 

“Luke’s one of our finest pilots, but he’s got a big head.”

“What do you mean?” Bodhi inquires. Leia sighs as she begins leading Bodhi out of the hanger. 

“The way he flies you’d think he was invincible.”

“Reckless, then?” Bodhi asks with a chuckle. Leia rolls her eyes. 

“I think he needs someone to come along and make him realize just how reckless he is.” She laughs. “I’d love to meet the person determined enough to make a kept man out of Luke.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly pilot takes Bodhi under his wing. Bodhi briefly bonds with Luke before the base is attacked by the Empire, forcing the Rebels to evacuate.

Bodhi watches in horror as Zev’s ship lands back on base and Luke is rushed to the medical center with Han and Leia at his side. Han had gone out after Luke when he didn’t come back for hours, and Zev followed when Han didn’t return. Bodhi had only heard chatter from other pilots in the hanger, but nothing was confirmed until he saw Luke’s frostbitten, unconscious body. 

He was gone in a second, rushed to get medical attention. Bodhi wanted to run after them, just to be sure Luke was alright. He stayed where he was, idly working on his plane. The fuel cells had been damaged awhile back and he’d been meaning to repair them. 

He worked for an hour or so before he was interrupted. 

“Hey, you,” a deep, authoritative voice says. Bodhi looks up from his work, coming face to face with a pilot, he thinks it’s the same man Luke was talking to earlier. Biggs was his name, Bodhi thought. 

“Hey,” he says, tone unsure. The other man’s face was hard as stone while he spoke, and it made Bodhi uneasy. 

“I hear you’re the Imperial pilot who brought the message of the Death Star to Saw Gerrera .”

Bodhi swallows the bitter taste in his mouth at the mention of Saw’s name. He was still somehow recovering from the torture inflicted on him by Saw and Bor Gullet. 

“Yes,” he answers, trying to sound confident and menacing. “I am.” He looks at the pilot, eyes wavering. “And I don’t want any trouble. I’m not Imperial anymore.”

The pilot puts up his hands in a show of good faith. 

“Trust me, I understand. I deflected too.”

Bodhi’s faux confidence melts away, replaced by relief and hope that maybe someone on this base understood what he was going through. “You did?”

The pilot smiles. “Yeah. Let me tell you about it sometime.” He looks Bodhi up and down, not sizing him up, just getting a good look. “I’m Biggs,” he says after a second. 

“Biggs Darklighter.”

Bodhi returns his smile. “Bodhi Rook.”

Biggs smirks. “I know who you are.”

For some reason, the comment made Bodhi want to crawl into a hole. He’d done this seemingly amazing thing, and now that’s all anyone would see him as. Perhaps he was a fraud who’d just gotten lucky. 

“So, you gonna fly in Luke’s squadron?”

Bodhi shrugs, trying to remain casual about it. He’d dreamed of being a starship pilot for the Empire, but this seemed monumental compared to that. 

“I think so.” He chews his lip. “Have you heard anything about Luke? Is he going to be alright?”

Biggs nods his head. “Just saw him, actually. He’s doing fine, just resting for now. I think if he’d been out there any longer he’d be dead.”

Bodhi’s expression is neutral, but the thought alone scared him. He was already anxious about his abilities, but knowing that something could go wrong at any moment scared him almost more than the actual fighting. 

Biggs seems to notice Bodhi’s discomfort. He claps him on the shoulder and smiles warmly. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll fit in just fine here.” 

“I--” Bodhi stuttered, finding no reason to deny it. “Thank you.”

Biggs squeezes his arm before removing his hand. “Come find me at dinner if you want.”

Bodhi nods his head, grateful for the invitation. “Thank you, I appreciate it.”

“No problem, Ace.”

“Ace?” Bodhi raises a brow in confusion. 

“It’s a joke,” Biggs says. “A nickname cause you’re a pilot.”

Bodhi had never been given a nickname before. He smiled at the sentiment. 

“I’ll see you in the mess hall, then.”

Biggs laughs at his awkwardness and nods his head. 

“See ya, Ace.”

Bodhi looks down at the floor to hide his faint smile as Biggs begins to walk away.

The loudspeaker cracks with static noise before a voice filters through. 

_ “Headquarters personnel, report to command center. Headquarters personnel, report to command center.” _

Bodhi looks around as a few pilots scurry out of the room. He wasn’t sure if he should follow. 

“What’s that mean?” he asks Biggs, who turns around but continues walking backward. 

“You heard the man, to the command center!” Biggs says with an easy smile. 

“But I--I’m not--”

“You’re part of the team,” Biggs says, sincerity filtering into his teasing demeanor. “C’mon, let’s not make them wait.”

Bodhi hesitates for a second before following Biggs out of the hanger and to the command center. 

  
  


They get to the command center just as Rieekan is sending out two fighter ships and Han and Chewie. Apparently, they had picked up some sort of signal outside the base that needed to be deemed safe or not. 

Han brushes past Bodhi, not even giving him a second look. Bodhi, on the other hand, couldn’t even believe he had been so close to Han Solo. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t had a little crush on the legend in the past. It was hard to hear stories about Han Solo and  _ not  _ develop a crush. 

“Should we do anything?” Bodhi asks, leaning in a little closer to Biggs to talk quietly. 

“Nothing much we can do,” Biggs answers. “We’re on standby if they need assistance.”

Bodhi almost hoped they would, because besides fixing his ship, he had no other purpose here. 

“I’m gonna go see Luke again, you’re more than welcome to join me.”

“I don’t want to disturb him if he’s resting,” Bodhi says reluctantly. He barely knew Luke, after all. 

“You won’t,” Biggs assures him, already starting towards the med center. Bodhi found no other choice than to follow him.

  
  


When they enter the med room Luke’s staying in, they find him sitting on an exam table with his shirt off and C-3PO tending to his wounds with bacta spray. 

Luke looks up, smiling wide despite his many painful wounds. Most of them looked almost healed by now, though. 

“You’re back already?” he asks. Biggs smiles as he steps forward, kissing Luke briefly. Bodhi’s brows shot up in surprise at the gesture, and he found his stomach in knots. He wasn’t entirely sure why. 

“Just wanted to check on you,” he pats Luke’s leg before taking a step back to give C-3PO space. 

“What was the announcement about?” Luke asks, flinching when C-3PO touches a cut on his arm. 

“Oh, I’m dreadfully sorry, sir,” the bot apologizes before going back to his task. 

“The sensors picked up something outside the base. Rieekan sent out a couple of planes and Han and Chewie to check it out. It’s probably just a false alarm.”

Bodhi suspected Biggs added the last part just to ease Luke’s mind. 

“Ok, just let me know when they get back.”

“I will,” Biggs says softly. “In the meantime, don’t worry about them, worry about healing.”

“How can I not worry?”

“Because it’s Han.”

Luke scoffs. “Yeah, the idiot thinks he’s invincible. He’s liable to get himself killed one of these days.”

Biggs raises a brow. “If you want to talk about pilots who think they’re invincible…”

Luke rolls his eyes, a faint smile on his lips. “Shut up.”

Biggs just shakes his head and leans forward to kiss Luke again. Bodhi shifts uncomfortably, feeling as if he’s intruding.

“Oh stop that!” C-3PO scolds, making a swatting motion at Biggs, who just laughs at the anxious bot. “You’ll make his heart rate skyrocket if you keep it up!”

Biggs chuckles and gives Luke one last peck. “I have to get back to the hanger, my ship’s on the fritz. Rest up and don’t go anywhere, ok?”

Luke nods his head. “I won’t, I promise.” He stretches his neck to kiss Biggs goodbye, ignoring C-3PO’s protests. “I love you,” he says with a small smile. 

“I love you too,” Biggs says, giving a gentle squeeze to Luke’s knee. He turns around and Bodhi averts his eyes, hoping he didn’t look rude. 

“What about you, Ace? You got anywhere to be?”

“I--I don’t know,” Bodhi stutters. “I was assigned here, but I don’t really know what I’m supposed to do.”

Biggs nods his head. “They make it sound great, joining the Resistance, but really, it’s just a lot of waiting around.” He claps Bodhi on the shoulder with a friendly smile. “But when something does happen, I swear it’ll be epic.”

Bodhi was still unsure, but he smiled nonetheless. 

“How about you stay here and keep Luke company. 3PO’s got horrible bedside manners.”’

“I beg your pardon!” C-3PO says, offended. Biggs laughs, and Bodhi finds himself doing the same. 

“I’ll see you around, Ace,” Biggs says as he leaves. Bodhi ignores the warmth in his cheeks as he looks up at Luke. 

_ Luke Skywalker.  _ Bodhi still could barely believe it. He was practically alone with  _ Luke Skywalker.  _ Luke Skywalker, who had a boyfriend, which was cool.

In the short time since the destruction of the Death Star, Bodhi had heard stories of Luke’s legendary flying. He couldn’t say he didn’t admire Luke, at least as a pilot. 

“So, how are you adjusting to the Rebellion?” Luke asks as he carefully slips his shirt back on. He nods to C-3PO, who simply turns and leaves them alone. 

“It’s very different from the Empire,” Bodhi answers, throat scratchy. 

Luke chuckles. “I bet.” 

“But I like it,” he clarifies. “I believe in it.”

Luke smiles as he adjusts his sleeve. “Good. I’m glad you found your place here.”

“To be honest, I’m not really sure what my place here is. I’m just a pilot, you’ve got plenty of those here.”

Luke sighs softly and looks down for a second. “When I heard you wanted to fly for the Rebellion, I requested that you be stationed here.”

Bodhi tilts his head and furrows his brows. “Why? You don’t even know me.”

Luke scratches the back of his neck. “I wanted to meet you. I wanted you to fly in my squadron.”

“Why?” Bodhi asks, still perplexed. 

Luke shrugs and messes with his hair. “I think what you did was amazing and courageous, and anyone willing to risk their life for this cause deserves a chance at redemption.”

“I’m not a hero. I’m just a man who got lucky a few times.”

“You can tell yourself that all you want, but no one else sees it that way.”

“This coming from the man who destroyed the Death Star.”

“Which never would have been possible if we hadn’t got those plans.”

Bodhi lowers his head. “I don’t seek recognition, it’s enough of an honor to be able to serve the cause.”

Luke smiles and shakes his head. “I’ve never met a man so set on remaining humble after saving a galaxy.”

“There were several people responsible, I--”

“Bodhi, just take the compliment.”

Bodhi purses his lips. “Thank you.”

Luke smiles and rolls his shoulder, flinching at the strange feeling the bacta left on his skin.

“Are you alright?” Bodhi asks, instinctively moving towards Luke. 

“I’ll be fine. It just feels strange is all.”

Bodhi opens his mouth to respond but is cut off by the loudspeaker. 

_ “All personnel, prepare for emergency evacuation!” _

Bodhi listens with wide eyes. 

“Why are we evacuating?”

“The Empire knows we’re here,” Luke says. He’s already off the exam table and pulling on his boots. “We have to move.”

“Rook, come in,” a familiar voice says into Bodhi’s comms. “Hey, Ace, we need you in the hanger to help with evacuation,” Biggs says. He sounded rushed and frantic. 

“I’ll be there,” Bodhi tells him. He looks at Luke, who was hurriedly getting dressed. 

“They need me in the hanger.”

“Go,” Luke says. “I’ll be fine.”

Bodhi hesitates. “You’re still healing.”

“I feel great,” Luke assures him. “Now go. They need you.”

Bodhi nods his head and hurries down the hall to the hanger. 

  
  


When he gets to the hanger, troops, pilots, and droids are rushing about, loading cargo onto planes. A group of armored speeders are lined up near the main entrance, ready to attack. 

“Ace!” Biggs yells from his plane. Bodhi runs towards Biggs and begins helping him load his plane. 

“What’s going on?” Bodhi asks, trying not to let himself panic. This was probably pretty routine when you lived on a Rebel base. “Are we being attacked?”

“I don’t know,” Biggs answers urgently as he loads a large metal crate into his plane. The loudspeaker comes on again, crackling loudly over the anxious buzz of Resistance fighters. 

_ “Rogue One, Rogue Two, Rogue five, Rouge Twelve, to the main hanger.” _

“Rogue One?” Bodhi asks. Biggs turns, shoving a blaster against Bodhi’s chest. 

“That’s you,” he clarifies. “You might need that,” he says, referring to the blaster. Bodhi quickly holsters it, hoping he didn’t need to use it. 

A quiet commotion breaks out and Bodhi turns to see a group of pilots standing around Leia. He joins the group, Biggs close behind. 

“All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance. The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stay very close to your transports.”

“Two fighters against a Star Destroyer?” one of the pilots asks. 

“The ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of your flight path. When you've gotten past the energy shield, proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood?” 

Everyone nods in acknowledgment and agreement. 

Leia looks at them for a second. “Good luck.” And with that, she rushes off to tend to her own responsibilities. 

“Okay,” Derlin says. “Everyone to your stations. Let’s go!”

Biggs grabs Bodhi by the arm before he can get to his plane. 

“Hey, stick with me, ok? We’ll escort transport ship three two seven.”

Bodhi nods his head, glad to have someone to tell him what the hell he was supposed to do. 

  
  


They narrowly escape the Imperial Star Destroyer, only getting away when the ion cannon damages the Star Destroyer’s conning towers. 

Bodhi lets himself breathe when he knows they’re out of harm's way. He lands at the rendezvous point, pulling his helmet off and taking in the fresh air with a gasp. His hands shake as he unbuckles himself and stumbles from his plane. Biggs rushes to his aid, grabbing him by the arms to hold him up. 

“Were you hurt?” Biggs asks, concern laced in his voice. 

Bodhi shakes his head. “No, I just--I need a minute.”

Rebels begin flooding out of the transport ships, setting up a temporary base. 

Biggs looks at them for a second before turning back to Bodhi. 

“I’m going back,” he tells him. 

“Back to Hoth?” Bodhi asks with wide eyes. “It’s too dangerous.”

“I have to,” Biggs says. “They need all the firepower we can offer.” He swallows and averts his eyes. “Luke’s there. I have to know he’s okay.”

“I’m going too,” Bodhi decides. 

Biggs shakes his head. “No, you’re obviously not fine. Stay here and do your part.”

“My part is fighting,” Bodhi insists. Biggs begins to protest, but Bodhi stops him. “I can’t just sit here, wondering what might happen if I’m not there. I have to fight.” 

Biggs exhales and nods his head. “Okay. Stay close and keep your commlink on.” 

Bodhi nods his head and Biggs slowly lets go of his arms. They both climb back into their fighters and take off back towards the Hoth base.


End file.
